1. Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to data processing and, more particularly, to Internet Content Adaptation Protocol (ICAP) processing of partial content to identify security issues.
2. Description of Related Art
ICAP is a protocol designed to off-load specific Internet-based content to dedicated servers, thereby freeing up resources. These ICAP servers are focused on a specific function, such as insertion of advertisements, virus scanning, content translation, language translation, or content filtering.
A problem that occurs with existing ICAP servers is that content is sometimes divided into smaller portions before being delivered to its destination. The ICAP servers act upon these portions individually. As a result, the ICAP servers can miss security issues that do not occur within a single portion, but instead span across multiple portions.